


I Can't Hold Onto Me

by Snow



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sol/Ky pwp, taking advantage of the cliche "trapped in a closet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Hold Onto Me

"Shaddup." 

Ky's sure that he's as still as he can be, quieter than any reasonable standard would require him to be, even given the circumstances. He's certainly quieter than Sol's comment, but he grows quieter still as he hears the sound of feet approaching their hiding spot. If they'd had more time, they wouldn't be in such a stupid position, Ky wouldn't be anywhere near Sol.

He shifts a little, with the idea of studying the supply cabinet for signs of further blacktech while they're in here, only to feel Sol's hand clamping over his wrist, dragging him to rest against the man.

Ky swallows the urge to protest, but grimaces when Sol doesn't move. The idea that maybe he could sneak in something if he's quiet enough -- or if he just goes for a small zap of electricity -- vanishes as he hears footsteps coming all the way up to the other side of the door.

They didn't think this through very well. What if someone needs supplies from here? But then again, it's Sol who'd said he'd heard someone coming, and who'd decided the closet was the best spot to hide. There shouldn't really be any surprise that it isn't a good plan.

There's a moment of muttering that Ky strains to make sense of, before he hears the click of the lock sealing them in. It takes everything he has to keep from crying out, to keep his breathing even as whoever it is walks away.

This close to Sol, he can feel when the other man relaxes, and Ky's suddenly aware of just how much of him is pressed to the bounty hunter. "Let go," Ky whispers.

He might not be able to feel Sol's smirk, but it seems a close thing. "No," Sol rumbles, and it seems louder in the space than Ky's words had been.

"Sol!" Ky snaps, barely remembering to keep his voice down. He shifts, trying to pull away. They would have space enough to do that, if Sol would only cooperate.

His protest lapses into an actual squeak when he feels one of Sol's hands shifting to wrap around him, and then to brush his ass.

"Shh," Sol says, and if he sounds more amused than anything else, that's nothing new for him. His hand settling further and squeezing is.

" _Stop_ that," Ky hisses, shifting to grab Sol's wrist and try to pull him off. The angle isn't ideal, but even without that, going head-to-head with Sol in a contest of strength is something that usually results in Ky losing, if it doesn't just result in Sol giving up.

Sol's not giving up now, pressing closer. Ky can feel his traitorous body responding, and he lets his head fall back and prays that Sol won't notice. "We should focus on how we're going to get out," he says, taking care to keep his voice calm and measured, and quiet.

"Relax'a moment," Sol says, and Ky wonders if he can hear something that Ky can't, before there's a leg pushing in between his own, ass still held by Sol's hand.

Ky zaps Sol with a tiny bit of electricity before the man can comment, but that doesn't seem to dissuade him from touching, from pressing his leg in closer against Ky's groin until Ky can't help but wiggle a little in the touch, trying to get a bit more friction.

In lieu of having to deal with another smart remark, of having to vocalize a protest that he's suddenly less sure he feels, Ky feels Sol's lips pressed against his, rough and demanding. He parts his lips to a press of tongue as he feels the hand on his ass slip in front of him, as he's backed into a shelf. He can feel himself confined, some sort of beaker pressing against his back, and he doesn't care, not when he has Sol undoing the fastenings of his trousers enough to slip his hand inside, to wrap it around Ky's cock.

Ky doesn't know why Sol's doing this, what's made him suddenly see Ky this way and why _now_. 

(It's always worse for Ky in the aftermath of a battle, part of why he lets the frustration swell up, because it helps to damp down the brighter sparks of lust that insist he could move with Sol a different way, could pin him down under other circumstances. The part of him that's always wanted to make this move, but has made him remind himself first that it's wrong, and second that Sol would never go for it, still maddeningly thinks of Ky as a kid, and much less.)

Sol's hand on Ky's cock moves steadily, as if Sol has not just thought about doing this with a man before, but as if he has actual experience with it. Ky wonders briefly who Sol would have done this with, then tries to swallow the thought. How absurd, to be jealous at a moment like this.

He curls his tongue around Sol's in his mouth.

Ky doesn't know how long it's been, although his suspicion is that it can't have been very long because Sol hasn't gotten impatient (but then, he has no reason to think that Sol during sex would be the same as Sol on the battlefield, beyond a feeling in his gut, an instinct that's led into all of his fantasies). His sense of time seems warped, wrapped around the pleasure he feels.

When Ky comes, he comes with a moan, and it's not quiet.

He doesn't have to rely on guessing Sol's expression, because there's the tread of rapid footsteps, the sound of the door unlocking, and then it swings open. He's only peripherally aware of the fact that his Sol's removed his hand and is -- oh god -- licking it clean.

Ky recovers his vision from the sudden flooding of light before the look of a cat who got the cream fades from Sol's face.

Ky can feel the cooling wetness on the inside of the casual clothing he'd been assured was necessary for this outing, and he's certain that he's never felt more mortified in his life.

"You know you're not allowed back here," the man, the _scientist_ says, and Ky's torn between the urge to apologize and the need to point out that no one should be allowed back here, because they're dealing with black tech, and that's really very illegal, and for very good reason. Sol's grip on Ky's arm quiets him.

"S'rry," Sol mutters, in a tone of voice that Ky is sure no one can take as sincere.

Maybe it doesn't have to be, considering the circumstances.

"You could infect the samples!" the man says, and Sol mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like 'what kind'a idiot keeps samples in a non-temperature controlled supply closet'.

Ky looks at the scientist, who's probably at least supposed to be pretending to be a teacher.

"For the class," he says, after a moment. He's even worse at this than Ky is.

"We-we won't do it again," Ky manages, and Sol shoots him a glare. Ky realizes a moment later that as the former Commander of the Sacred Order, he's a public figure, in theory he's recognizable, more than Sol is. He holds his breath, until the scientist nods. Apparently this is a divorced enough context from PR and being a holy knight and police officer that Ky isn't quite so easily noticed.

"See that you don't."

Sol grunts, and Ky's not sure they're making the right impression, but apparently whatever they are looks convincingly enough like the sort of students who would sneak into the supply cupboard of a lab that's only been masquerading an institute of education to make out in. _More than make out_ , Ky's brain supplies him with, and he does his best to ignore that fact for as long as he can.

"I _knew_ there was blacktech going on there," Ky hisses, once he thinks they've made sufficient distance on the street from the lab.

Sol doesn't argue his point, though he does give Ky the look that says he thinks Ky's being childish. "Y'also would've'been caught and held if you'd gone about it yer way."

Ky wants to protest for a moment that they did go about it his way, that that's how he found the proof, and then he remembers that ducking into the closet had been _Sol's_ plan, and everything that came after. "Oh," he says, and he doesn't know what Sol sees on his face, but he knows that he _feels _like he's been kicked, and much harder than Sol usually does it.__

__"Hey," Sol says, and that's the only warning Ky gets before he's being pressed into the wall of a building, thoughts about this having only happened because of some step in Sol's plan vanishing at the feeling of Sol's hardness pressing against him, at the feeling of Sol kissing him like they were still in the closet._ _

__Ky pushes him off anyway._ _

__"I need to file a report," and while his voice starts off sort of breathy, it steadies as he reminds himself of his duty._ _

__"It can wait," Sol mutters, pressing on Ky's shoulder._ _

__"It really _can't_ ," Ky insists, as much as he wishes it could. "I need to stage a search of the site tomorrow, which means picking the team and making sure they get briefed."_ _

__"How long?"_ _

__"Four, five hours. Six at the most." That it's already late at night doesn't matter, Ky knows he needs to get this done before he can let himself sleep._ _

__Or do anything else._ _

__"I'll see you in three," Sol growls, and then there's empty space against Ky's body, as he separates himself. "Y'know where I'm staying."_ _

__Ky's saved from having to admit that he does, that he was notified the instant Sol entered the city, by the fact that Sol's gone before he has the urge to phrase the confession. Ky only lingers a moment longer against that wall, before he pushes himself off and heads back to headquarters._ _

__He'd better get started on that paperwork._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know I played a little fast-and-loose with things like context, but I didn't want to bog down porn with contrived explanations. That being said, if there's anything that bothers you or seems outright wrong, let me know. I'm always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
